


Ache

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, mentions of willow and tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz knows  it    know why he left  set  season 4 kinda au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

As soon as he came back he knew the whole town didn't feel right ,It smelled different.   
Oz stopped at the coffee shop, who was he fooling coming back to Sunnydale. He knew Willow wasn't his not any more. The smell of happiness he once give, her wasn't what he smelled of anymore it was a new smell ,A kind smell. Willow and him will never have a another chance. She was happy and who was he to come back and ruin that for her, after all he was the one to hurt her in the end. She had a new love now, a sweeter kinder truer love. Something that he couldn't not give her. Oz the only reason for coming back was for her, now it was pointless. So with that in mind He made his way back to his van, drove back the way he came. His heart was in pieces, but He had to stow the heart ache. At least Willow was happy and that was something he needed to be happy about. As he left Sunnydale, he knew then why the town smelled the way it did and that his Willow was no longer his. She was a sweet, shy girl who would and could love her more then he ever could but his heart still and would always ache.

The End


End file.
